


焚心咒  中下

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244





	焚心咒  中下

难得长安城绵绵不绝的雨水总算收住了，天空放出一丝晴彩，菖蒲初长，绿意正盎。

裴文德在宫中数日都未曾再提过回裴府一事，夜尊自朝中归来，在他面前又变回了白发朱痕的原本模样。

“你不是想回去裴府吗，怎么，怕我反悔？”他握住裴文德那截骨节清晰的手腕，饶有趣味得对他说。

裴文德摇了摇头，也没把手腕挣出来，只是说：“你的事情处理完了？”

夜尊勾唇轻笑道：“我哪儿有什么正事。”

裴文德心中透亮，他知夜尊这几日都在向皇帝进言令他出兵扫荡回鹘部落，肃清反对的政党。这天下还不够乱得令他尽兴，他要的是血流如注、生灵涂炭，看他如今这得意神色，应该是皇帝已下谕诏。

天下苍生的宿命，竟然维系在一个魔孽的手中。

他看向夜尊的双眸，语气平淡得说：“我在等你陪我一起去。”

夜尊挑高了眉毛，略显诧异得道：“让我陪你？我以为你想一个人清静一阵子。”

“你走是不走？”

他搞不清裴文德葫芦里卖的什么药，但反而让他来了兴致。

“既然裴大人这么有雅兴，我怎么可能不奉陪呢？”

 

他二人并肩走在长安街头，一个丰神俊朗，一个清艳俊美，倒吸引来不少过客目光。

凡人碌碌匆匆，在夜尊眼底犹如蝼蚁，长安城内繁华景色对他来说与那黑山恶水并无区别，只有人间的贪嗔痴欲、嫉妒傲慢乃至生离死别，种种大悲大恶方能成为他的饵食。

但裴文德却似乎也不太在意这民间的喧嚣，他只是单纯得走着，周遭一切仿佛与他无关，直到他遇见一间小小的店铺才停了下来。

“小时候我爹公务繁忙，经常不在家中。每次我闹着要见他的时候，我娘便会带我来这里买我喜欢的杏花糕给我吃，告诉我，‘爹要为天下苍生谋福祉，所以娘就负责逗你一个人开心’。”

他安静得说，夜尊就无所谓得听着。

“你去买给我。”裴文德伸手推了他一把，夜尊不解其意，便疑惑得看向他。

那双眼睛平静无波，看不出所以然来，好像不管他是拒绝还是同意也不会有什么反应。

夜尊觉得有趣，便听他的话去店里买了一包杏花糕回来。

小巧的糕点泛着清香，捏在手中洒出了一点细碎的粉末。

裴文德只是轻尝了两口，便点点头道：“味道还是一样的。”

夜尊见他唇上染了一些淡色粉末，也无所谓是在敞亮的大街上，便伸手替他擦去。

裴文德定眼看着他说，“你也试试？”

“你是在把我当小孩子哄吗？”夜尊轻笑道，“我可不喜欢你们人间的食物。”

“不试便算了。”裴文德把剩下的杏花糕收了起来，又径自阔步向前走去。

夜尊被他搞得无语，却觉得他这语带嗔怪的样子别有一些可爱。

裴府本在长安车水马龙的繁华地带，但改朝换代后也闲置了下来，如今墙外地锦丛生，连大门上的铁环都生满了铜锈，道尽了无人问津的荒凉。

裴文德推门而入，两扇破旧的木门发出吱哑的声响，他眼前楼台水池还是过往的模样，只是残破凋零，再寻不得故人踪迹。

夜尊无聊得跟在他身后，陪他在这破败的院子里转了一遭，也不知道这地方有什么好看的。

“我娘还在的时候，一到夏天酷暑难耐时，她便会在这凉亭内摆开棋坛，再用冰玉壶镇酒，等着我爹回来同她下棋。要是我偷喝一点，她就会追着我满院子打，虽然她跑得没我快，但总能把我堵住了一顿揍，然后让我回房里读书。”

夜尊斜睨了他一眼说，“那你岂不是很讨厌你娘？”

裴文德忽然轻笑了一声，“那可是我的娘亲，我怎么可能憎她？”

“但她不是逼你做你不喜欢的事情吗？”

“但她是为了我好啊。”裴文德叹道，“你没有爹娘你是不会懂的。”

夜尊不屑得哼了一声，他乃天地混沌而生，自恃高于万物，这种凡人亲情他又何需去理解。

裴文德又往前走了几步，推开满是尘埃的大门，厅堂内横匾高挂，上书德善心济四字，朱漆业已凋零，那字迹却依旧苍劲有力。

“我娘死后我便整日整夜的思念她，又憎父亲冷漠只知朝政不理家中，连母亲被妖孽所杀那晚都未曾流过眼泪。我因此怪责于他，整整三年父子间未曾说过一句话。那时我知晓他暗中建立缉妖司，便偷饮了妖物鲜血，立誓要为母亲报仇。我爹发现后，却只给了我一巴掌，那时我才看见他落下泪来。”

夜尊不解得道：“那你爹到底爱不爱你娘？”

裴文德垂眸叹道：“我爹爱我娘至深，他知道我娘最后的愿望便是不希望我为她报仇，因此才故作冷漠疏远我……”

“你们凡人可真麻烦！”夜尊不禁皱眉道，“你娘打你骂你，你反而爱她，你爹既然深爱你娘，又为何要疏远她的骨肉？”

裴文德平静得看着他，说：“爱本就是人间最难形容之物，你不明白是应该的。”

“呵，笑话。”夜尊嗤笑道，“那是因为你们人类太过软弱，无法永远占据自己挚爱之人，才会引生的冤孽。”

裴文德叹了口气，移开了视线，并没有再多说什么。

夜尊心中不知为何升腾起一丝不快，尤其是见着裴文德又像是变回了那副不愿与他对视的模样。他本来无所谓裴文德对他如何态度，但是这几天他已习惯了那双澄净幽明的眸子望着他的感觉，此刻愈发焦躁起来。

裴文德转身要走，却忽然间见一道浓雾缭绕，转瞬散去之后，亭台阁楼复现眼前，朱漆苍瓦崭新如初，池塘中荷花正胜，一池鱼儿清浅游动。

而那长纱轻曼的凉亭中，容颜不改的母亲正将壶中清酒倒进杯中，满目慈爱的微笑着，摸了摸身边垂髫孩童的头顶。门外一声呼唤，身着官服的父亲刚踏入院内，幼时的自己便展颜欢笑，忙不迭得飞奔进了父亲的怀中。

一双手臂从背后拥住他，夜尊低沉的嗓音在他耳边说：“你小时候可不及现在好看。”

裴文德靠在对方怀里，双目痴痴得看着这过往景象，母亲抬眼似是看向了他在的方向，朱唇微勾，就像是在对他微笑。

他闭上双眼，声线不由得有一丝颤抖。

“够了，我不想再看了……”

夜尊拂袖一挥，眼前浮华尽皆散开，荒草丛生的府邸再度空无一物。

“我本来以为你会开心？”他将怀中人拥紧，裴文德一动不动，像忽然凝成了一座冰雕。

半晌过后他才转过身来，那双眼又能直视自己了，夜尊忽觉心潮澎湃，恨不得在这里就强要了他。

裴文德伸手捧住他的脸颊，轻声说：“我不需要假的东西，你说人类软弱，那我倒想看看你是否真的没有弱点……”

他说罢便闭眼吻了上去，那魔物的薄唇冰凉却也柔软，如含着一块润玉，丝丝凉意浸透心脾。

夜尊顺势揽紧了他的腰身，尽情得亲吻着他。此刻天地万物都为之褪色，须臾几千年的时光仿佛都担不起他怀中这一点重量。

 

王贵人又偷偷摸摸得跑来清思殿，没见着裴文德却也没看到主人的身影。

只有韩青还是一如既往的负剑而立，清冷的眸子望着她说：“你又来干什么，真想让主人发火吗？”

“才不是呢，青姐。”王贵人咬着粉唇狡辩道，“我只不过想找裴大人探讨经文，主人才不会因此发脾气呢。”

韩青横眉冷对，只道：“那你就寄望于主人今日宽宏大量吧。”

两人没等多久，夜尊二人便已归来，王贵人缠上主人便是一通编排好的说辞，直说得天花乱坠，惹得主人轻笑不止。

“有意思。反正你也没事做，不如去教教这个小狐狸如何修炼吧。她要是能修炼成仙，我倒是服了那个灵佑和尚。”

裴文德只是点了点头，心道她要是真修成了，你还不把她和灵佑绑作一捆烧了才怪。

夜尊似是真的心情大好，这么轻易得就放裴文德走了。韩青见王贵人拽上裴文德的胳膊夜尊也不恼，眼中略过一丝阴沉，随即又恢复了正色，恭谨得对夜尊低首道：“主人，我近日修炼已入瓶颈，还望主人助我突破下一层修为。”

夜尊颔首道，“行吧，你随我过来。”韩青对他来说也算不可多得的助力，这区区小事他倒也无所谓帮持。

裴文德并未走出太远，听到他二人对话略有好奇，便问王贵人：“这是什么意思？”

王贵人满心欢喜，听他询问便细细道来：“我们妖类修炼有天地人三劫。过人劫即可化身成型，过地劫可纵横幽冥，过天劫才能化魔亦或成仙。我才过人劫呢，青姐却马上要过天劫了。过天劫前的修为可是一层比一层难渡，青姐是蛟，蛇蛟龙均属一族，主人应该是要助青姐以人蛇双修之法渡劫吧。”

裴文德停住了脚步，王贵人仰头看他，却见他神色冷清，不知在思考什么。

夜尊正欲和韩青离开，却忽然被人拽住了手臂。裴文德不知何时转了回来，双眸直直看着他说：“我不许你与他人双修。”

夜尊愣了一下，继而浮现出一丝浅笑，“这跟你又没什么关系。”

裴文德神色不变，只是平淡得说：“我不许，应不应随你。”

“你到底……”夜尊疑惑了片刻，却又冲他挑眉道，“不用此法也可，但我就得耗费许多魔血，你要怎么补偿给我？”

“随你想要什么。”

夜尊将他拉入怀中，贴在他耳边轻声细语了几句，裴文德脸色变得有些复杂，却也还是咬牙点了点头。

夜尊得了允诺，自然也放开了他，眼睛却还是饶有兴味得盯着裴文德瞧。

韩青自始至终垂眸不语，并未表达出丝毫情绪。

 

“为什么不能让主人和青姐双修呢？”王贵人心中迷惑，便向那人问道。

裴文德坐在她对面翻着经书，殿内莹莹烛火照亮了他深邃的五官，看不出悲喜。

“有情之人才可行巫山云雨之事，他既不爱韩青，又何需与她交合。”

王贵人秀眉微蹙，单手支颐道：“但我们妖族行此事与爱意无关，我同陛下夜夜笙歌也不表示我敬他爱他。凡人皆易沉湎淫欲，受不得丁点诱惑，你难道能说狎客妓女之间也能生爱意吗？”

裴文德放下手中经书，抬眸看她，“狎客妓女之间自然无爱只有欲，但你若要爱一个人，必不能忍其三心二意、左右逢源。你们妖类只见得人间有放浪形骸之辈，却不知凡人恋慕的是比翼双飞举案齐眉之德。”

王贵人细细咀嚼他的话，却难以理解其中奥义。“我本以为欲望乃人皆所好，照你这么说，你不希望主人和青姐双修是因为你爱慕主人？”

裴文德淡笑一声，并没有直接回答她的问题。

“爱欲本为一体，凡人讲究一心一意。妖魔之所以不能理解人间情爱，是因为他们本就无心。”

王贵人觉得裴文德说的话和这经书一样晦涩难明。她本来修炼成人已有数十载，自以为早就看透了人世百态，但在裴文德口中她好像又成了那只懵懂无知的小狐狸，凡人竟有那么复杂么？

这一阵冥思苦想可彻底弄晕了她那脑袋瓜，本来也就是假意摆弄的经书更不想看了。王贵人掂着裙角坐去了裴文德身边，美眸忽闪，撒娇道：“裴大人，我坐得脚都麻了，要不我们不看了，您说点人间的见闻给我听吧！”

裴文德心内有些感叹，要是放在几年前，他对这狐妖可不会给上半分好脸色。但奈何光阴易变，今时今日已不同以往。反正也是打发时间，他便无所谓遂了这狐妖的意。但细细想来，满目疮痍，他也不知道有什么趣事可以说得出来，一时竟哑住了。

王贵人心思玲珑，自然也看出他面色不好，便改口道：“那不然我给你说说我们妖族的故事吧，记得七十年前我在九仙山遇到了一只好生可爱的白兔……”

殿内丝幔翩飞，清风穿堂而过，偏生寂寥。

 

夜至深处，夜尊方归来清思殿。

他为韩青以血做引，助她修行，此刻眉间红痕隐隐有暗光流动，正是法力翻滚沸腾之征兆。

裴文德仍旧坐在那桌旁提笔抄写经书，他束起的黑发下脖颈线条似流水般滑进衣领，烛光照在他的侧脸颧骨上，使他看上去犹如处在半明半黯之间。

夜尊上前将他整个人横抱了起来，那笔便掉在了地上，洇出一滩浓黑磨痕。

裴文德没有挣扎，只是平静得看着他的眸子。

夜尊语中带笑，冲他调侃道，“忘了你早上答应我的事情？”

“没忘。”裴文德伸手去摸他那一缕垂在自己眼前的长发，皎洁银白如月光般灼人。

夜尊得意得把他扔去床上，裴文德还没来得及有所反应，眼前一阵黑雾缭绕过后，立在他面前的从白发青年变成了一个十五六的乌发少年，那双阴冷柔美的眸子却还是一如既往。

夜尊肉身成型虽成长极快却还是仅过了几年时光，这副模样便是他自魔胎所得的人类躯体。平时若想用这模样与裴文德交欢，对方可是抵死不从，还更乐意对着他那副魔物的本来面目。

难得要挟了条件，夜尊知他道德观念太强，对于这种血亲结合之事颇为不堪，便更想逼得他堕落。

裴文德果然眼皮一跳，虽然没说什么，但身体不由自主得抗拒起来。

“怎么样，我和你长得像吗？”夜尊笑着欺压到他身上，顺势解起了他的衣裳。

那少年眉眼间确实有一点和自己相似，裴文德更觉羞辱，只得偏过头去，任由那少年吮吻着他的脖颈喉结。

夜尊见他睫毛轻颤，咬着那红唇不肯出声，更起了想要捉弄他的性子。他抚摸着裴文德单薄的腰腹，嘴唇贴上他胸前颤巍巍挺立的红樱便一阵吸吮，对方嘴里流出一丝难耐的呻吟，双腿也不由自主得蹭上了他的腰间。夜尊窃笑了一声，逗弄着他的乳尖说：“可惜娘亲这里没有奶水，倒是下面出得水多……”

裴文德脸上一片绯红，转过头来恨恨得瞪着他，怒道：“你有完没完！”

那少年模样的魔物冲他露出了魅惑至极的笑，指尖轻碾着他通红的耳廓说：“既然不准我和韩青双修，还以为你做好了准备，怎地现在害臊起来？”

裴文德面上鲜红欲滴，又被人除了裤子，掰开臀肉，好生戏耍了一番股间蜜穴。虽说是他自己应承的，但等真要被这神态和自己有几分神似的少年破开身子前，他还是忍不住闭上了眼睛轻声拒绝，“不要……夜尊……”

本来以往在床上无论他说什么对方都置若罔闻，但今次夜尊却停了下来，裴文德睁开眼睛，却见他又变回了原来模样。

夜尊脸上似带着一种说不出的冰凉，但那双眸子却彷如夜华初生，灼灼动人得看着他。

裴文德歇了口气，伸手拽着他的白发贴上去吻他的唇，那唇瓣温柔，此时却不为所动。

他即便是能够接受和魔物交欢，但要背弃人伦还是太过艰难。此刻夜尊这白发清艳的模样反而让他放松了少许。

夜尊轻柔得抚摸着他的长发，沉静半晌之后才与他严丝合缝得贴上了唇瓣，湿吻缠绵起来。

裴文德伸手去抚弄他的阳根，那物滚烫硕大，青筋虬结，每每毫不留情得撞进来，将他肏得生死徘徊。

“你……就保持这样好不好？”他望进那魔物的眸子，语气轻柔得不像在祈求。

夜尊似是在思考什么，却还是对着他笑，“保持这样做什么？”

裴文德在心底叹了口气，躺回床上主动分开了双腿，低声说：“肏我。”

那东西进来的时候他本已做好了疼痛欲裂的准备，但夜尊却异常温柔得在等他适应。直到裴文德双腿打着颤又分开了少许，他才缓缓得继续插入，那肛口被撑得大开，紧紧得含到了阳具的根部。

前几日几乎每晚都被他折腾，那里已经肿痛得不像样了。也幸亏他现在半妖半魔的身份，不至于真的被弄死在床上。

裴文德绞紧了身下的床单，深深呼了几口气，却感觉对方停在他体内不动。他抬眼看向对方，夜尊却在盯着他的双手，眉宇间像是有几分为难。

接着他的手被人握住了，十指交缠，夜尊俯下身来吻他的唇，下身开始在他体内小幅度的抽动起来，每次都擦过他体内敏感的地方，令他很快便湿了眼眶。

那阳具顶得他肉穴愈发柔软，高热的甬道自发流出了不少淫水，只是来回十几下抽插便开始有了感觉，主动去裹着那粗大的孽根吸吮。

裴文德被他按着双手身体随着对方撞击的频率耸动，夜尊始终看着他，那眸光深沉像是浸入了一汪寒潭。他全身如野火烧遍，胸膛腰腹间均是一片绯红，逐渐沉浸其中，却愈发不够满足。

“深点……”他看着身上人用沙哑的嗓音说，“还不够……”

紧接着便是狂风骤雨般袭来的快感，裴文德仿佛置身孤舟，被层层翻卷的浪头送起来再重重跌下。无暇他顾，他只能拥紧了那人的肩背发出低哑的呻吟，耳边回响着春色撩人的各种声响，眼前一片模糊，却只有那缕缕银白发丝似将他牢牢缠住。

朦胧意识中他叫出了对方的名字，那人似乎顿了一下，更是不顾一切得仿佛要把自己肏进他的身体里。裴文德感觉高潮将近，身体紧绷到了极点，嗓子已经哑了却还是一声声得唤着对方的名，直到大股的湿热阳精灌进了他的身体里，他浑身痉挛，揪住了一手银丝，欲流也决堤奔泻而出。

 

夜尊拢着他的黑发，微眯着眼看他肩上那一圈魔印。

那环形印记昨日还是浓的化不开的乌黑，今天看着却似乎变得有些浑浊。

他低下头去亲吻裴文德的肩膀，那人似乎颤抖了下，很快又安静下来。

裴文德转过身来，伸手抚摸着他的白发，视线由上而下似乎在认真的打量他。

夜尊心中已有定数，勾唇轻笑道：“你还想我为你做什么？”

裴文德摇了摇头，双眸平静如秋日湖水。

“我以为你至少会要我别再杀人了。”

“你什么都不用做。”他轻叹了一声，把自己靠近对方的怀里，贴上了那魔物略显冰凉的肩头。

夜尊抬手环住了他，裴文德很快睡了过去，在他怀里发出清浅的呼吸声音。

人类，多么脆弱的生物。

被俗事缠身，被情感羁绊，匆匆数十载光阴悲欢离合都由不得自己。

“为什么会是你呢……”

夜尊看着裴文德熟睡中的苍白侧颜，唯有这层疑惑连他也难以开解。

 

紫竹林内雾气缭绕，山岩丘壑各有形状，其间偶尔能闻得仙鹤清鸣，犹如幽幽乐声，直上九霄。

观音盘坐琉璃莲座之上，双手结法印，双目虽阖却能看尽世间万物。

然而一种不协调的声响却在她尚未发觉之前突如起来闯入法耳。

刹那间紫竹林中万兽尽皆无声，白玉池内荷花依次枯黑凋谢，浩渺烟波转瞬即成血雾荼蘼。

那白发魔尊手持金色法杖，杖头轻点大地，发出厚重声响。只见那地面突然便裂出一条缝隙，滚热岩浆从地底漫出，顷刻间便淹没了这一地苍翠。

观音双目圆睁，严冷视线停留在这魔物身上。

夜尊将法杖搁在手中，邪笑着看她，说：“我便猜到是你在搞鬼，怎么，神农昆仑已殁，女蜗伏羲隐世，就派汝等小神来对付我吗？”

观音法相森严，不动如山，只道：“上古诸神虽已沉寂，然天道犹存，你不必心存侥幸。”

“天道？”夜尊唇间浮现出一丝讥弄，“天道让你们利用一个凡人来要挟我……那这天道和魔道又有什么区别呢？”

观音清声朗道，“诸生皆有命数。我执掌人间只为天下昌盛太平，不被邪魔外道入侵。若能将你打回炼狱深处，饶是牺牲也有无上德行。”

“有意思。”

夜尊将法杖立于地上，瞬间山河震动，他却只似闲庭信步般微笑着说：“那你打算怎么收服我？”

观音闭目道：“你明明已知，又何需问我。”

“连我都忘了这魔印会因爱欲脱落，是谁告诉你的？莫不成又是我那个不成器的兄弟，你说他不好好在大荒深渊待着，就喜欢来坏我的好事……怪不得他所爱之人落得个形神俱灭的下场。”

“呵，你就不怕自己也和他一样的结果？”

夜尊大笑道，“我既然已知后果，又怎么会重蹈覆辙？”

观音口念佛号，叹道，“那你是打算杀了这一世的裴文德吗？他若身死，魔印便随他进入下一个轮回，他不会记起你自然不会对你有何爱意。”

夜尊眸中露出狠绝精光，清美幽艳的脸上笑意更深，“你倒提醒了我，我可舍不得让他这肉身死去。至于你……在他爱上我之前，我先杀了你不就行了？”

观音身周陡然暴起一阵白光，她手中法印再结，空中天雷阵阵，密不可见的梵网自天而垂，绵延不知有多长多宽，似能将万物都收入其下。

然而夜尊只是将法杖握在手中，轻点了三下，那地底无数怨念精魂便脱壳而出，撕扯着那无尽天网。一时间天音鬼哭融为一体，呼啸不止，饶是人间也隐约听到了这惊心动魄的声响。

他自梵网中轻松走出，白衣白袍竟没有沾染一点污秽。

观音见他法杖指向自己，急用手中银瓶清洒甘露，那露水落地却化作锋利冰凌，直直射向对方。

夜尊挥杖挡开利刃，脚踏炼狱熔浆，一步步向她逼近道：“除了当年女蜗封印，又有什么能够阻挡我？你这区区神力也许能够在我无肉身之时伤我，却远不足以封印我……你到底还有什么伎俩？”

观音横眉冷对，唇边却有一丝清浅笑意。

那纯金法杖上乃上古神器，哪怕是神佛亦会被打至烟消云散。

金杖已挥至她眼前，观音口中吐出鲜血，但夜尊却忽然收了手。

浓稠血雾散去，紫竹林重又复现光明。

夜尊手中法杖业已隐匿，他眉目幽冷，傲慢得开口道：“我倒想看看你到底打得什么主意，别以为我会被什么人间情爱拖累，我又不是那个独守大荒的蠢货。”

他说完便拂袖而去，直到魔气完全散尽时，这山林间躲藏的鸟兽才敢露头。

观音受创颇深，但她仍旧盘坐于濯濯莲花之上，白衣翩跹，静若浮云。

然而那双永远悲天悯人的眸子里却暗含着一丝杀机。

 

TBC


End file.
